Sadness and Sorrow
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: What if it was Tsunade who found Naruto, instead of Iruka? Set after Jiraiya's death. Companion to Happy Mother's Day Tsunade. You don't need to read it to understand this story. Tsuande/Naruto fluff, no pairing!


**Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Pain. Betrayal. Sorrow. That's what Naruto felt as he laid on his bed, staring into nothingness. Those feelings tossed and turned inside him, and his heart felt as if it was withering away to ash.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to break everything. He wanted to rip his heart out if it meant to cause the pain to vanish. He hadn't felt this way since the Third Hokage died.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories.

_"I am the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"_

He sucked in a breath. Getting up, Naruto absentmindedly slipped on some sandals and walked out the door. Fresh air. He just need fresh air.

He was mildly surprised seeing the moon and stars out, seeing as it was daylight when he went home.

He had no idea what time it was, but he guessed it was near midnight by the amount of people on the streets.

Naruto had no idea where he was going to, letting his legs take him anywhere. He could hear every so often drunk people babbling and singing, laughter in the distance.

He looked up from the ground and saw a small store still open. On a whim, he walked in and bought himself a twin popsicle.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a bench, staring blankly at the dripping sweet.

_Jiraiya walked up to a tired Naruto, and grinned as he presented a blue twin popsicle. He split it in half and gave one half to Naruto, eating the other. The two smiled at each other._

Almost as if a switch flipped, Naruto's eyesight got blurry and tears flwed down his cheeks.

His tears combined with the popsicle drips on the floor.

Naruto seemed to finally realize his godfather was not going to come back. He wouldn't teach him anymore jutsus, steal his money, or avoided him just to peek in the women's bath house.

He covered his mouth as he made a strange noise and cried.

It just wasn't fair!

Heels slowly approached him, almost hesistantly.

Naruto bent his head down, not wanting to let her see him cry.

"...Naruto..." She spoke, stopping a few feet from him.

He stayed quiet.

_"Did...you him go, baa-chan?" Naruto asked._

_Tsunade closed her eyes before opening them. "That's right."_

_Naruto glared at her. "Why'd you allow such a reckless thing, 'ttebayo?!"_

_Tsunade stared at him in silence._

_"You knew Ero-sennin better than anyone! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?!"_

_"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi said._

_Naruto clenched his fist. "Damn it." He turned around and walked to the door._

_"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked._

_He opened the door and stopped. "If Ero-sennin had been the fifth Hokage, he wouldn't have let Tsunade baa-chan take such risks. Never!" He said before walking out._

She bit her trembling lip. "Naruto, I know you have every reason to be mad at me..." She waited for any reaction from him. Nothing.

"...But, I'm sorry. If I could go back, I-I would have never let him go-" Earlier, he hadn't been too angry at her, the tragedy of the event still hadn't gotten through to him deeply enough. But now, now he was beyond furious at her.

"Would have?" He cut her off sharply. He stood up, throwing the popsicle down. Tsunade flinched when it broke in two. "Why didn't you stop him the second he suggested to go?! Did you even think what would happen when he went alone? Or were you too fucking drunk to even notice?!" He screamed at her, his voice echoing lowly in the empty street. He stopped crying, but he had unshed tears in his eyes.

Tsunade's guilt tripled. She knew she deserved every word from his mouth. It was all her fault.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Jiraiya's dead now!" Panting heavily, he took a step back. "He's dead." He repeated. "Did you even give a damn about him?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto, and slapped him across the face.

Naruto's eyes widen as his cheek suddenly stung and his face was turned to the side. After a few seconds, he looked at Tsunade and took in her face, glaring at him with trembling lips and tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare think I didn't care about him. He meant a lot to me just as he did to you!" She snapped.

"Then why!"

"Because I had faith!" She yelled. "I had faith and believed with all my heart he would come back, alive and well!" Her voice cracked. "Was it so bad to have confidence in him? Don't think for a second you're the only one hurting Naruto. I loved him too."

The two let their tears drop, sliding down to their necks. At the same time, they fell into each others arms, holding tightly, comforting one another.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

""I am too baa-chan, I just miss him so much." Naruto confessed. Tsuande nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "Why did he have to die?"

Tsunade didn't answer, not knowing the answer to that.

...

A minute passed, and Tsuande pulled away, wiping her and Naruto's tears away. "Now come on," She sniffed, smiling slightly. "Jiraiya wouldn't want us to be so sad. He'd want us to be happy."

He nodded, giving a smile back. "I'm sorry I said those mean things to you." He apologized.

"It's alright, I deserved it. Now let's go home." Naruto agreed, walking hand and hand with his surrogate mother.

* * *

I hope you guys loved this! I made it yesterday night when I was awake at three am.

Some of you had been asking me to make a sequel, and I had been olanning to do this idea, just not how.

In my opinion, I think they didn't really dwell on Naruto's or Tsunade's feelings, so I wanted to change that.

I wonder if it made you cry, because I know I cried!


End file.
